Silêncio
by SweetYume
Summary: "Eu sabia que nos reencontraríamos algum dia, tinha confiança no destino. Por vezes havia imaginado ele na minha frente, dizendo que havia voltado para vila, para seus amigos... para mim. E agora, lá estava ele. Mas não havia alívio e felicidade em seu olhar rubro." ONESHOT- SasuXSaku


**Autora:** SweetYume

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Shipper: **Sasuke e Sakura

**Postada: **19-09-2013

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence,nada me pertence. Eu não ligo. U^U

* * *

**Sinopse:**

"Eu sabia que nos reencontraríamos algum dia, tinha confiança no destino. Por vezes havia imaginado ele na minha frente, dizendo que havia voltado para vila, para seus amigos... para mim. E agora, lá estava ele. Mas não havia alívio e felicidade em seu olhar rubro." SasuXSaku

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, aqui é a Yume. Haha

Lindas e maravilhosas como sempre?

Aqui vai mais uma para colorir (ou não) seus dias chuvosos :P

Boa Leitura *-*

* * *

A minha cabeça girava. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Depois de anos esperando, esse dia finalmente chegara. Eu havia sonhado com esse encontro tantas vezes! Havia passado horas pensando em como agir e o que falar. Mas quando finalmente chegara a hora, eu estava estática.

Ali na minha frente, estava o motivo de tanto nervosismo, o amor da minha vida: Uchiha Sasuke. Tão lindo e sedutor quanto da última vez que eu o vira, e isso já faziam três anos... Longos, longos três anos. Três anos atrás, eu havia tentado impedir que ele fosse embora de konoha atrás da vingança por seu irmão. Me lembro exatamente daquela noite! Eu disse que o amava, e recebi um "obrigado" como resposta, e apesar de parecer decepcionante, era daquele momento que eu sentia saudades e me lembrava com lágrimas nos olhos antes de dormir. Um pequeno gesto, e um sorriso de canto. Era só isso que eu precisava para ficar bem. Mas naquela mesma noite ele se foi, levando com ele aquele "obrigado" frio, o meio sorriso, e toda a minha felicidade. Depois disso, só me restava a esperança. A esperança de que um dia ele voltaria, e traria com ele toda aquela magia que já não existia.

Eu sabia que nos reencontraríamos algum dia, tinha confiança no destino. Por vezes havia imaginado ele na minha frente, dizendo que havia voltado para vila, para seus amigos... para mim. E agora, lá estava ele. Mas não havia alívio e felicidade em seu olhar rubro. Ele me encarava friamente segurando a katana em suas mãos. Nada havia saído como eu planejara.

"Para de me perseguir Sakura"

"T-Te perseguir?"

"Para de achar que existe algo entre nós dois, e tentar me trazer de volta. Eu não tenho nada com você. Me deixa em paz"

Eu simplesmente estava sem reação. Esperava por tudo, menos aquilo. Eu tinha que ser dura e fria. Havia aprendido uma vez que sensibilidade não atingia o Sasuke. Eu deveria fingir que não ligava e agir como se não me importasse. Deveria, mais uma vez, fingir que as palavras dele não estavam me ferindo. Fingir que eu era superior. Fingir, apenas fingir, que eu o havia esquecido.

"Eu...Eu não estou te perseguindo"

"Está sim" Ele se virou para a direção oposta e guardou a katana. "Eu não quero que você volte a vir atrás de mim. Isso é doentio."

Aquilo doeu, e como doeu. Todas as boas lembranças que eu tivera ao lado dele começaram a invadir a minha mente. Será que não se lembrava de nada? Será que ele não sentia falta de todas as aventuras que vivemos juntos? Por que ele era o único que não percebia que se depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda estava atrás dele por puro amor verdadeiro? A sensação conhecida de lágrimas se aproximando tomou conta de mim. Mas eu tinha que me manter forte, tinha que fingir que não me importava!

"Eu não vou atrás de você! E-eu nem tenho mais motivos pra fazer isso"

Eu esperava que ele fosse se virar e perguntar se antes eu tinha motivos, aí eu poderia dizer de uma vez por todas o quanto eu o amei e sofri por ele, eu poderia mostrar pra ele um pouco da minha dor que já não cabia em palavras. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele continuou seu caminho e foi embora sem nem olhar pra trás. Mais uma vez, eu recebi o silêncio como resposta as minhas milhares de expectativas. Tudo o que eu havia planejado dizer, toda esperança que eu havia cultivado através dos anos, fora descartada sem ao menos se despedir. Novamente ele me abandonava e levava toda a pouca paz que eu havia recuperado desde que ele me deixara pela primeira vez. Silêncio. Se ele tivesse se virado e brigado comigo por tê-lo seguido, eu ficaria feliz. Se ele me chamasse de irritante e revirasse os olhos, eu também ficaria. Qualquer coisa machucaria menos do que aquele silêncio, e a sensação de vazio que eu senti depois que ele foi embora. Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, afinal já havia vivido aquilo uma vez. Eu não conseguiria dormir, nem sorrir. Passaria noites em claro pensando em como tudo que eu havia dito fora idiota. Eu me arrependeria e choraria. Imaginaria ele comigo, me consolando. Então me lembraria que se ele estivesse comigo, eu não teria porquê chorar. E isso me faria chorar mais e mais. Porque era nisso que a minha vida se resumia agora.

Silêncio.

Uma unica palavra ignorante dele poderia me salvar do nada havia me eu tornado. Um único suspiro, mesmo que fosse de raiva. Eu só queria ele ao meu lado, nem que fosse para dizer coisas ofensivas. Eu só não podia suportar aquele silêncio da falta que ele fazia. Só a presença dele acalmava o meu coração. E agora, sem ele, tudo parecia nublado e quieto. Tão quieto que chegava a doer na alma. A pior de todas as respostas para um amor verdadeiro.

Silêncio.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei eu sei. Eu estou escrevendo coisas meio negativas esses último tempos. Mas assim como "A little pain" que eu postei há algumas semanas atrás, essa fic foi um desabafo, por isso, não espero grandes resultados =p

Obrigada por terem lido, sugestões, elogios, criticas ou chocolates, nas rewiews ali em baixo :B

Beijinhos com aroma de primavera :*


End file.
